This specification relates to the transfer of media context information between media content players.
A typical individual consumes various media content from various players during any given day. For example, an individual might wake up in the morning and watch the news on a television, get in a car to drive to work and listen to a radio news program on the car radio, get into work and listen to an Internet radio station over a computer, and get home from work and watch recorded television from a digital video recorder (DVR).